LabTech138's Journal
LabTech138's Journal, known officially as Journal of LabTech138, is a small log kept by LabTech138 in the G CORP guild prior to the events of Halloween 2004. The journal also chronicles her budding romance with her fellow co-worker, LabTech137. Entries October 19th, 2004 Posted: Tue Oct 19, 2004 6:19 pm Tuesday, October 19, 2004 5:37 PM It's only been two weeks since I started at G CORP, but it's been going GREAT so far. After a MINOR incident on sublevel 16, I was transferred a few levels lower to sublevel 29. (I have no idea how labtech 048'ssic wallet ended up in my pocket!!) Anyway... Work itself is a little more demanding than my previous position. The research we're doing is very, very fast-paced and rigorous. But the best part about work is making my desk pretty. I just got this super cute, red coffee mug! Gosh, I love getting new things! Also, I hope no one reads this, but in the elevator today, I think I saw Labtech137sic staring at me. It was kinda funny! He is cute though, so I don't mind. ---- Posted: Tue Oct 19, 2004 7:01 pm Tuesday, October 19, 2004 6:37 PM Gosh, my work area just keeps getting prettier and prettier! I found this super cute cot a few minutes ago and brought it over to my desk. I'm using it as my new footrest. My feet feel great now as I'm typing up research data. Just now, lab tech 101sic showed me his green rabbit and said everyone got a memo about them. Apparently we're all getting pet rabbits? How come I didn't get that memo?? October 20th, 2004 Posted: Wed Oct 20, 2004 4:24 pm Wednesday, October 20, 2004 12:16 PM Earlier this morning, I went to check the G CORP department forum as part of my daily internet routine, and I saw that LabTech957 got a Home Internet Theatre System and is having an internet party. It looks like everyone is invited...everyone except me, that is!sic He is some kind of jerk! I think he thinks he's good at the internet! But he isn't! He only wishes he was as good at the internet as LabTech137 because everyone knows that LabTech137 is good at the internet. (But then again he's good at everything. ) Luckily, things got better a little while later. While I was compiling yesterday's data into a folder to take to LabTech247, I found cute two playing cards; they're both diamonds, but one is a queen and the other is a jack. I'm using them as bookmarks in my Chicken Soup for the LabTech Soul book. Gosh this book is great! ---- Posted: Wed Oct 20, 2004 4:53 pm Wednesday, October 20, 2004 1:34 PM I'm starting to find LabTech247 kinda gross to be around. His stubble is starting to poke through the company-issued antiviral masque and the lines in his beady eyes are redder than my mug. I don't think he is getting much sleep. He's starting to smell like LabTech101's green bunny. (Where is Grunny, anyway?) (Edit: I just realized that he's starting to smell like LabTech957 too. LabTech957 smells ALL the time. ) When I asked him about getting some shut-eye, he scoffed at me, "Rest? There's no time for rest when it's vital that research must be conducted for the growth of our great corporation!" I'm so glad my desk is all the way on the other side of the room from him. October 21st, 2004 Posted: Thu Oct 21, 2004 11:00 am Wednesday Thursday, October 21, 2004 10:38 AM Gosh! Yesterday there was some sort of accident that happened because alarms went off in that booming voice-of-God kind of way and said "RETURN TO YOUR WORKSTATIONS IMMEDIATELY! SECURITY LEVEL ONE HAS BEEN BREACHED. PLEASE WAIT AT YOUR POST UNTIL G CORP SECURITY VERIFIES YOUR CREDENTIALS." A team of men in white coats that I've never seen before ran past my work desk but I didn't see where they went after that. I'm still not sure what happened and no one's talked about it yet on the department forums. I'm surprised that paranoid very paranoid jerk 957 hasn't brought it up yet. Isn't this sort of thing right up his alley? This new paperweight is great though! Gosh it's so small and gold and shiny, I love it! ---- Posted: Thu Oct 21, 2004 4:02 pm Thursday, October 21, 2004 2:45 PM I ran into Labtech137sic in the break room. I asked him about the alarm and he said he wasn't around yesterday so he didn't hear it. Gosh, he must really be ahead of our work schedule if he was able to take a day off in the middle of the week especially when Mr. Gambino put us all on such a tight schedule! 137 is really great! I think I like him, but I don't really know what to do about it. I don't really know much about dating. Why did Father have to send me to an all-girls academy?? I shouldn't have studied chem so hard in university and I should have studied boys instead.. *sigh* So I looked for Labtech912sic because she knows A LOT more about guys than I do. She was typing stuff up at her desk next to LabTech126 but I asked her if I could talk to her in private because this sort of thing is embarassingsic to talk about, you know? Plus, I don't want to give 957 credit, but, maybe Mr. Gambino does have cameras everywhere, and work relationships are strictly forbiddensic Well, everyone knows there's something going on between 912 and 126 but the boss and 101, but I'm not sure if 101 knows about the birds and bees yet. Hopefully he doesn't have cameras set up in the restrooms because that's where we went and then I told her about my problem. She said that because 137 is great at everything and great people like challenges, that I should "play it cool in the beginning" and act like I don't want to date him so that he will like me even more. That's so weird! If I want something I usually go get it, but I will try what she says. Back to work for now! October 24th, 2004 Posted: Sun Oct 24, 2004 2:06 am Saturday, October 23, 2004 11:59 PM Gosh, it happened. Just like 912 said would happen, Labtech137sic came up to me and asked me out on a date! I really, really wanted to just say "YES!" when he asked, but I tried to stay calm and say I wasn't sure and that it was my turn to feed the llamagators tonight so I'd be busy. But he kept on asking me and gosh, I couldn't resist! So I asked 909 to cover feeding duty for me, went back up to company housing quarters, gussied up a bit (put on some thigh-highs and a skirt I ordered off the Labtechsic Shopping Network), and waited for him to pick me up. When he showed up, he smelled really nice and he was wearing a fuzzy sweater with a tiny G CORP logo embroidered on the left. (Gosh I guess he orders clothes from Labtechsic Shopping Network too!) Neither of us had surfaced for nearly two weeks now, so it was really refreshing. ^___^ Unpasteurized air is truly something to be missed! Anyway, he was super nice to me and took me to a French restaurant in Durem and while I didn't come out of there a big fan of French cuisine, it was certainly better than the standard fare in G CORP's cafeteria. He didn't say much, so I told him about my shiny new paperweight and mug and my other pretty things at my desk. Gosh he is cute! I hope he didn't find me boring. ;;;;; Um... I'm feeling sleepy now... ...strange...I'm just going to put my head down... October 26th, 2004 Posted: Tue Oct 26, 2004 10:56 am Tuesday, October 26, 2004 9:39 AM Oh my gosh, it's TUESDAY! Where has the time gone? I put my head down for a minute, and when I woke up, I was in a white infirmary sort of location. 101 explained to me that everyone took a siesta, so I didn't feel as weird about it after. I mean, that sort of thing is normal, right? Gosh I hope Mr. Gambino doesn't think we're slacking off. I like this job so much! And I'm just getting to know 137! I'm going to resume research as soon as I refill my red mug with some of that good coffee. I got to thank 909 for introducing me to it. I'm going to work twice as hard!! October 27th, 2004 Posted: Wed Oct 27, 2004 8:09 pm Wednesday, October 27, 2004 5:23 PM I've been working so much! And the weird thing about it is I don't feel tired at all. I've been doing data analysis for about 8 hours straight now and I haven't so much as gotten up for coffee or even gone to the little girls' room. I've never been this productive before, but if I keep this up maybe someone willlsic notice and give me a raise! I just got this cute shiny mirror and I keep looking into it. I found a lot of other cute things today and I usually put them at my desk, but for some reason I've been having urges to put them on my head instead. I have so many things on my head now that I don't even remember what all of them are. Weird how it all weightssic like nothing. Gosh, I think those headstands I do for yoga are finally paying off! Oh well, I'm going to force myself to take a break even though I'm not tired. I wonder what 137 is up to~ October 29th, 2004 Posted: Fri Oct 29, 2004 12:02 pm Friday, October 29, 2004 11:14 AM In the last two days, I've started getting weird memory flashbacks, or, at least I think they're memories... If I never remembered them in the first place, are they really memories or did I make them up? I'll just call them "episodes" from here on out to stop confusing myself. While I was collecting the usual daily data analysis into a folder to take to 247 last night, I suddenly had this episode pop into my head where I was walking to labtech 048'ssic desk on sublevel 16. He wasn't at his desk, but his coat was on his workchairsic. I reached into one of its pockets and I had his wallet in my hand. And then I put it in my pocket! Gosh, what the heck? I don't understand it at all. Maybe I should I get some more coffee to bring me back to my senses. That coffee is great! Every time I drink, I feel like shouting "GOSH I LOVE WORKING IN A SECRET UNDERGROUND TEST FACILITY!!!" October 30th, 2004 Posted: Sat Oct 30, 2004 1:31 pm Saturday, October 30, 2004 1:16 PM Oh my gosh! It's time for the party! There's no time to keep this journal updated! 137 is at the door! External links *Gaia Online.com, Guilds, G CORP, Journal of LabTech138.